The invention relates to a piezoelectric wafer including piezoelectric vibration pieces, frame portions for supporting the piezoelectric vibration pieces, and coupling portions for coupling the piezoelectric vibration pieces to the frame portions, piezoelectric vibration pieces to be broken off and separated from the frame portions into individual pieces, and a piezoelectric vibrator in which a piezoelectric vibration piece is supportably mounted in a package.
Conventionally, piezoelectric wafers have a structure in which a large number of piezoelectric vibration pieces are supported by frame portions with the aid of coupling portions. This structure enables multiple piezoelectric vibration pieces to be obtainable at once from one piezoelectric wafer. The piezoelectric vibration pieces are broken off at the coupling portions and separated into individual pieces.
Some of the known piezoelectric wafers may have grooved slits formed in the coupling portions, which may be helpful in breaking off the piezoelectric vibration pieces at the coupling portions from the frame portions (refer to JP 2013-207509 A).